poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith gets possessed/Mac releases his friends' souls
This is how Faith gets possessed and Mac releases his friends' souls goes in The Dread Upon Return. is strapped in the altar Faith: You snuck me up, you jerk! Let me go! commandeers the pincer as Mac hides and watches what happens struggles to break free, but to no avail claw begins to move slowly is scared as the claw shines light on her Faith: This can't be good. claw goes through Faith's chest and grabs her soul Faith: No, no no no no no no, oh no. claw grabs Faith's soul from her chest Faith: NOOOO!!!!! claw removes her soul from her body as it becomes lifeless and lays limp on the altar as Faith's lifeless head hangs in place with its eyes closed, now just an empty husk with no life in it watches in shock claw moves her soul to the cauldron Faith's soul: gasps Hey, put my soul back! claw still moves forward Faith's soul: That is so uncool. claw continues to move Faith's soul: And you're messing up my hair. smirks and chuckles claw stops moving and lowers Faith's soul soul is still being lowered by the claw Faith's soul: You're a jerk! J-E-R-... soul is dropped into the cauldron Faith's soul: Erk! a creature appears and approaches Faith's vacant body creature grabs Faith's chin and tilts her lifeless head up and opens her mouth. As the creature moves her head up, it moves its fingers of its right hand, which was in front of Faith's face, the creature chuckles evilly while it holds her head up with its index finger under her chin as Faith's body moves upward creature's right arm evaporates like mist as it flows through Faith's mouth creature growls at Faith's body a bit as its face did the same thing and enters her mouth body begins twitching and twitching as the creature turns her into a zombie end of the mist enters Faith's mouth and the creature possesses her lifts her head up and opens her eyes. They turn green as she looks left and right watches in horror Mac Grimborn: Faith. men unstrap the possessed Faith possessed Faith stands up and faces the man on her right Possessed Faith: (male voice) Akodu. the man on her right Mikenopa. possessed Faith leaves as the two men follow her as Vypra also leaves watches and is remorseful Mac Grimborn: Machia. they leave, he sees his chance Mac Grimborn: Now's my chance. moves on stealth to the cauldron approaches it and finds protoplasms he hears Nya's voice Nya's soul: Mac! Mac! sees Nya's soul Nya's soul: Mac! picks up Nya's soul Mac Grimborn: Whoa! Nya's soul: You better get me out of here. lets Nya's soul go Nya's soul: I always knew you were a hero, Mac. soul flies out of the cave we cut outside the possessed females are heading inside the tunnel as well as the possessed Nya soul sees her possessed body Nya's soul: Not so fast. soul returns to her own body chest glows green and the creature who possessed her gets out of her body as it gets destroyed by the sunlight is curious we cut back to the cave picks up Skylor's soul Skylor's soul: Mac! Thank goodness! Mac Grimborn: Skylor, you're a floating head. Skylor's soul: I know. But I'm the beauty inside my mind. sends Skylor's soul flying in the air we cut with a possessed Skylor talking to two men Possessed Skylor: Make sure everything is ready for the ceremony. two men leave as Skylor's soul sees her possessed body goes after it Skylor's soul: I'm coming, beautiful! the door closes as Skylor's soul bumps on the door and goes flying across the room back with Mac in the cave picks up Faith's soul Faith's soul: (stubbornly) Put me down, Mac. I'll figure a way out myself. Mac Grimborn: Like how? Faith's soul: I don't know. I'll-I'll get myself into the sunlight and get back to my body. Mac Grimborn: Sorry. Faith's soul flying in the air and sees the Daemon Ritus we cut to the hotel hides from the other people gets inside a room suite Skylor's soul gets inside Faith's body creature gets out as Nya confronts it Nya: You could use a little sunlight. unfolds the curtains, thus destroying the creature gets up Nya: These creatures must need our bodies to survive. Like a human suit.